


day 16: sleeping in

by awesomems



Series: Summer Pride Challenge 2019 [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sleepy Cuddles, but bucky doesn't mind too much, steve's a brat in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomems/pseuds/awesomems
Summary: bucky has some trouble getting steve out of bed in the morning.





	day 16: sleeping in

Bucky woke up that morning without rush, which was new. He let himself slowly ease back into the conscious realm, taking in his surroundings. The morning light streamed through the space in the curtains, casting diagonal rays on the bedroom floor. 

From slightly above him, Steve’s breathing had a steady rhythm to it that signaled to Bucky he was still asleep, and probably wouldn’t be moving anytime soon. His hair had grown long, and when Bucky went to brush the hair out of his face, he realized he couldn’t move at all, as the majority of Steve’s body was on Bucky rather than the actual mattress. His torso was almost directly on top of Bucky’s, with his head resting on his shoulder, both arms wrapped securely around Bucky’s sides, and both of his own arms had come to encircle Steve’s waist. 

He didn’t mind, really. It was nice to be this close to each other after years of being apart. It was the little things that allowed the idea that things were finally the way they used to be sink into Bucky’s mind: coming home to their shared apartment to see Steve, staying up at night to talk about whatever was on the other’s mind, and, of course, the present moment. Waking up next to Steve was probably Bucky’s favorite part of living together, or, in this case, under him. 

So, no, he didn’t mind. His only concern was figuring out how he was going to get out of bed without waking Steve up, something he would like to do if at all possible. Except his right arm was starting to go numb, and every time he tried moving, Steve just latched on tighter, and he quickly realized not waking him up was not going to be an option. 

“Steve,” he said, voice hoarse from lack of use. No response. “Stevie,” he repeated, a little louder this time. Steve’s eyes gradually fluttered open and, for just a moment, Bucky could see the blue of his eyes before Steve shut them again and burrowed further into Bucky’s chest.

“Steve, we’ve gotta get up,” Bucky urged him.

“No, we don’t. There’s nothing to do today,” Steve pointed out. “Why are you up so early anyways?”

“Guess the tables have turned.” 

“Shut up,” Steve groaned before rolling over and burying his face in a pillow. “How mad would you really be if we stayed in bed all day.” It was phrased like a question, but was more like a declaration, one that said Steve had absolutely no intention to get up. He resumed his earlier position, but instead of being on top of his partner, he was pressed rather firmly against his side.

“C’mon, I’ll make you breakfast,” Bucky promised, carding his fingers through Steve’s hair. 

“Really?” His interest was piqued, looking up at Bucky.

“Only if you wake up.” 

“Hm,” Steve hummed, turning the idea over in his mind. There were a few moments of peaceful silence, all while Bucky was waiting expectantly. 

“Steve?”

“Yes?”

“Weren’t we in the middle of getting up?”

“ _You’re_ already up. I don’t remember making that agreement.” Bucky didn’t have to be able to see his face to know that his expression was _smug_.

“You’re a punk,” he laughed. “Guess you’re making your own breakfast,” he said, making the first actual move to get out of bed. 

“Okay, okay, I’m up. Can’t let a guy sleep, huh,” Steve remarked under his breath.

“You slept for seventy years,” Bucky shot back. Steve gasped with mock offense, finally sitting up. Bucky placed a quick kiss on his temple before leaving for the kitchen. 

In the middle of cooking, Bucky felt a pair of arms snake around his waist from behind. 

“Love you, Buck,” Steve mumbled into his shoulder. “Whatcha makin’?” 

“French toast,” he replied. “And unless you want me to burn it, you’re gonna have to let go.” 

  


**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought!


End file.
